


Crazy In Love

by Fiction_Press



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Press/pseuds/Fiction_Press
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are no good for me." I whisper through my tears.<br/>"I am trying to help you." He yells stepping closer to me. I take a step back, wiping away my tears.<br/>"No you aren't. You are the devil, don't you see? You are the devil and I am the girl that sold you her soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

"So are you feeling okay, now that you are no longer Mrs. Malik?" My best friend Melissa said rubbing my arm while I rest my head on her shoulder. I wipe the few tears that slowly drop from my eyes and fall onto my cheeks.

"I'm okay, It's going to take a lot of getting used to." I say trying hard to keep my voice stable. I was just notified that my divorce with my husband of 7 years was finalized. We didn't get a divorce because the love wasn't there, but because we chose two different paths. I decided to take over the family business after my parents retired. I'm the CEO of a big insurance company which can take up a lot of my time. My husband, or ex-husband I should say, is a contemporary dance instructor for our local university. His hours were set and mine were hectic. He was ready to start a family, but I just didn't have the time on my hands to start having children. We got married right out of high school and we just clicked from the moment we met until now. We still have a strong bond, just not a strong marriage and I would rather not be with him than end up hating him. In some ways I wish that we had started a family together, that way we would have something keeping us together. I don't want to not have him in my life, but I guess I'll get over it in time.

"Remy I know it hurts now, but it won't hurt forever, I promise."

"I know, but I want it to stop hurting now." I whine giggling a little bit.

"I know babe, but you know that I'm here and you can babysit little Mason anytime you want to keep you company."

"Are you sure it isn't more to give you and Louis a little bit of time to yourselves?" I sit up trying to give her a stern look, but just end up smiling.

"Okay maybe it will benefit me as well, but so what? I am a woman and I have needs Rem."

"Well I wouldn't mind babysitting little Mason. He's the best baby I have ever met."

"Thank you," a light smile grew on her face, "Ooo maybe you should get ,like, a puppy or something so the house doesn't seem so empty without Zayn here anymore."

"You know that actually isn't a bad idea. I've always wanted a puppy, but Zayn was allergic and now that he isn't here I can finally get one."

"Yeah, but you know what they say, 'The best way to get over a man is to get under a new one'."

"Ha. I couldn't even imagine being with someone else right now."

"Yeah that's what you say until you see Mr. Right."

"I already had Mr. Right, but I'm only 25 so there's no real rush to get into a new relationship. I can focus on me and my job and when the time is right I'll find someone. But for right now I'm okay with being alone," I say shrugging my shoulders and going to grab some water from the fridge.

"Toss me one would ya?" I toss Melissa a water bottle and sit back down next to her, "I don't know I just don't want you to get so lonely here in this big house and I also don't want you to drown yourself in work. I don't want my Remy to go anywhere."

"I understand what you're saying, but I do have to grieve and it's going to take some time. I'm not over Zayn, he's still the love of my life and I'm not sure I could love anyone else the way I love him. He was perfect for me and I hate that I let my job put a wedge between us because that is the last thing I ever wanted to happen. I thought being able to make it where we don't have to live from paycheck to paycheck would make things better, that's the main reason why I took the CEO position from my parents. I thought I was helping and in the beginning I was, but as time went on...I don't know I guess I lost track of what was important and when I realized that it was a little too late. I want Zayn to be happy with every fiber of my being, but maybe this was a blessing. Maybe we need this time apart."

"I understand Rem I really do, and you're welcome at the Tomlinson house anytime you like. Our door is always open. If you don't want to be here in this lonely house, you can always stay in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you Mel, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem sweetie. Come on give me a hug. I gotta head home and you gotta get some sleep for work in the morning." We both stand up from our chairs and I walk her over to the front door.

"Bye Mel." I say hugging her tight.

"Bye Rem." She gives me a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and leaving. I close the door behind her locking it before I turn my back to the door and take a deep breath. This big house sounded so quiet and felt so empty, something I am certainly not used to. I clean off the dining room table before turning out all of the lights and heading up stairs to the bathroom.

Once I reach the bathroom I take a look at myself in the mirror, and I can honestly say that I look more broken than I have ever looked in my life, but then again what did I expect. I pushed away the one person that would do any and everything for me. The one person that loved me more than I loved myself. This divorce was my fault and I know it, and I also knew that it was coming but I just tried to push it off like it was nothing. Now it's here and now I am standing here alone, I get to go to bed alone, and I get to wake up alone. I get to come home to an empty house that reminds me everyday of how much I just fucked my life up.


	2. II

I stand in front of the mirror giving myself a once over before deciding that I looked decent enough to go into the office today. It was really a struggle for me to get out of bed this morning. I barley got any sleep last night due to all of the tossing and turning. I felt so lonely and the bed felt so cold without Zayn there to hold me in his arms. I know that I have to get used to it but I can't and I don't know if I really want to. I don't know if this throbbing pain in my chest will ever go away. Losing the one person you love the most in your life is not something that is easy to deal. But gosh do I wish I could just feel better already. I wish I could wake up and not feel like crying every minute of everyday. And my gosh do I wish I could stop blaming myself for everything that happened, but I can't and that is just wishful thinking. I know that I am the one that drove my marriage into the ground and the faster I come to terms with that, the faster I can start to properly heal.

I grab my phone off the night table by my bed and head down stairs to have a cup of coffee before I leave for the office. I grab Zayn's favorite mug out of the cabinet and pout myself some coffee. I like my coffee black and Zayn could never understand how I didn't like any milk or sugar. We were just opposites in that way. I unlock my phone and it exposes a picture of Zayn and I at Mason's first birthday party. I was holding Mason while he was kissing me on the cheek and Zayn was kissing me on the other cheek and I was making a kissy face towards the camera. I smiled at the picture, but it also made me remember how that sparked Zayn's fascination of having children. I loved watching Mason and I love children, but I just wasn't ready to have kids yet.

I scroll through Facebook and Instagram killing time while I finish my coffee. Once I finish I put Zayn's mug in the sink making sure to rinse it out. I go over to the front door and slide on my pair of white pumps to match the white tank top I am wearing under my light gray blazer that matches the light gray pencil skirt I am wearing. I run my fingers in my hair loosening up my curls a little, before grabbing my keys off the key holder and heading out to my car.

"Good morning Mrs. Malik." Said the young valet I had never seen before. He was a cutie. He had dirty blonde hair swooped up into a messy quaff. He really was the definition of a teenage heartthrob.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Dylan." He says flashing me a smile and extending his hand for me to shake.

"Ugh, don't call me ma'am that's my mother. Call me Remy, I hope you enjoy working at RemyWorks," I smile at him shaking his hand, "Remember this is a family and my door is always open, don't be afraid to stop in and say hello."

"Thank you Remy." Dylan said smiling wide and grabbing my car keys from my hand.

"It's no problem, but Dylan, hurt my baby and I will smack that handsome face of yours," I say smiling and winking at him.

I guess you could say that I am a laid back kind of boss. I want all my employees to feel comfortable and free working here. I guess that's what you get when you put a twenty five year old in charge of a whole company. I've worked in my fair share of call centers with stuffy bosses and even stuffier employees and that is absolutly not the vision that I had for my parent's company. Don't get me wrong, I still run a tight ship around here, but my ship is more like an organized party boat if you catch my drift. I'm friends with most of the girls that work here because we're really all around the same age and honestly that makes having to come to work ten times better. And although I am their friends, they also understand that I am the boss and I do have a company to run.

"Morning Remy." Calls out Chrissy, one of the many girls I get along with in the office. She hands me a mocha iced coffee because she got tired of me always stealing hers. Eventually she just decided to start buying two.

"Good morning Missy Chrissy. How was your weekend?" I ask taking the ice coffee from her hand as we enter the building together.

"It was fun and wild and full of sex with men I know nothing about," We both laugh because we both know that she isn't even the type of girl to go around and have one night stands.

"How was your weekend love?" She asks as she repeatedly presses the up button on the elevator.

"Okay first, stop because if you break the elevator I will deduct it from your pay. And second my weekend consisted of me crying my eyes out over tubs of ice cream watching stupid romantic dramas. Melissa did come over on sunday though and cheered me up a little bit."

"I'm so sorry Rem. Why didn't you call me I would have come over and kept you company. You know that you don't have to be alone during this."

"I know Chrissy. Thank you." I say hugging her before we step onto the elevator. We chat a little more while we ride up the elevator together to get to the 21st floor. Once I step off the elevator I hear the morning chatter of my employees talking about their weekends, grabbing coffee, donuts ,and any other tasty treat that's set out in the little cafe area. Every department of the company is in one big building, and my office is on the top floor.

Once I move from out of the cafe, grabbing a glazed donut on my way, I walk into the office part of the floor. There are cubicles littered everywhere with people typing away, or talking on the phone handling the business of the company. I walk through the office waving and talking to some of the people that are already sitting at their desks. I come across the small group desks with the rest of the people I call my friends.  
"Good morning Loves." I say smiling at them all. "Good morning Calum." I give him a small wink making him blush before starting to walk away. "Oh wait have any of you seen Liam?" I say turning back to the group.

"He's in your office with a very handsome gentle man." Kate says sending me a small smile.

"Handsome you say, tell me more. What does he look like?"

"You'll see. Have fun." She says waving to me. I smile and turn back around making my way to my office. When I open the door I see Liam standing there with a very handsome man.  
"Good morning Liam." I say smiling at him. "And you are?" I ask the man standing next to my assistant Liam.

"Harry Styles, I am Niall Horan's partner." He extends his hand for me to take. I shake his hand before setting my stuff down on my desk and sitting down.

"You can take a seat Mr. Styles. What can I help you with today?" I see Liam grab his pen from behind his ear and take a tablet off of my desk.

"Well as I am sure you already know, you have the highest ranking insurance company in America."

"Yes I am well aware."

"And I am also sure that you are well aware that Niall and I own at least 27 car lots."

"Yes, I am also aware of that. Is this conversation going somewhere or are you going to continue to tell me things that I already know?" The only thing I don't like about being the CEO of a big company is that i have to play the souless bitch role 95% of the time, because if you don't these men will assume that you're silly and don't know what you're doing. They'll try and make bad deals or swindle you just because you're a women.

"Sassy I like it." Liam couldn't help but laugh at that. He has been here through all of the sleaze bags that have sat in that very chair and said something about my 'sassiness'. "Anyway I am here today because we need an insurance company that can cover all of our car lots in every state that we have. Our insurance company can't do that. They are limited to what states they can write for, and we need all 50 states covered, even though we don't have lots in all 50 states."

"Yes I understand. But you are no different than any other insured that I have, you need to find an agent that writes for my company, get a quote and then have the quote get approved. It's a timely process Mr. Styles it doesn't just happen overnight."

"You are the boss right? Can't you just make it happen over night?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face. I chuckled a little bit while Liam looked amused by the banter that was taking place.

"In fact yes Mr. Styles I am the boss, and it can be done overnight but then you and Niall would become my responsibility and if I wanted children I would have them." I smiled sweetly at Harry and he smiled back letting his very deep dimples show. I must admit that Harry is a very attractive man, and if he wasn't such an arrogant, misogynistic fuckboy I would totally want to get over Zayn by getting under him.

"Mrs. Malik-"

"Ms. Malik." I correct him before he could continue.

"Ms. Malik, Niall would like to sit down with you and talk. He was out of town this week taking care of some business out of state. He'll be in touch, as will I. Until next Ms. Malik." Harry said giving me a wink before showing himself out.

"Wow." Liam laughed. "I honestly think he would've taken you right here, right now on your desk, and me still in the room." I shook my head smiling at Liam.

"He was an asshole, that's what he was."

"And he was totally into you Ms. Malik." Liam said mimicking Harry.

"I don't like how they think they can just get anything that they want. They aren't really all that. They have to go through the process just like everyone else."

"Remy why are you getting so flustered? You explain the steps to Harry with how to get insured with us, now whether or not they do that is up to them. You don't have to give them any type of special treatment. They wouldn't even rank in the top 5 biggest clients that we have, the top 10 maybe, but definitely not the top 5." 

"Hug me Liam."

"Yes ma'am." I smile while he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me tightly. I love Liam so much. He has been here since I started working here and he is the best assistant anyone could ask for. He is like an older brother to me and probably the person that I am closest to at this job.

"Alright, as much as I love snuggling my boss on a Monday morning you have a meeting in about 15 minutes that I already know you aren't prepared for."

"You know that I do actually take offense to that."

"You can take anything you want, but we both know the truth." I sigh in defeat and hold my hand out for Liam to hand me the notes that he prepared me for today's meeting. I honestly think I would lose my head if I didn't have Liam to look after it for me.


	3. III

"Liam I really don't have time for this." I say walking down the hallway with Liam in tow. My eyes are glued to my phone looking through some important e-mails. "Cancel my 3 o'clock appointment, reschedule for next Wednesday at 2. I need to be left alone, because if I am not I will never get through these files okay?" I finally look up from my phone and see Liam's fingers moving frantically over his iPad and his face is focused.  
"Alright is there anything else you need?" Liam asked smiling at me. He knew on days that it was super busy the best thing to do was be sweet to me because that always made me feel like things would be okay.  
"Nope that's it. Oh wait direct all of my calls to Staci in billing, she has already been prepped for this and please keep people out of my office I really need to get this done."  
"Alright consider it done. I'll stop by when I leave for lunch."  
"Thanks Li." I say and walk off to my office. I close the door behind me and take a seat in my cushiony office chair letting my head rest against the back. Today has been a bit busier than usual, and it is really starting to stress me out. I see the stack of failing insurance companies, hoping I can find at least one that is worth buying.

Its been about two hours since I locked myself in my office, when I hear a soft knock on my door.  
"Come in." I call out not looking away from the proposal I was reading.   
"Rem I have a Mr. Horan here to see you. I tried to get him to come back another time, but he said he wasn't leaving until he talked to you." Liam says standing in the door. I roll my eyes to myself.  
"Okay Li send him in thank you." Liam nods his head exiting my office for a moment. I go back to reading the proposal and hear someone come into my office.  
"Sit please." I say not taking my eyes off the paper in front of me.   
"You must be Remy Malik. I'm Niall Horan." He says with a thick Irish accent. I look up from the proposal to see the man that spoke smiling at me. He has blonde hair with brown roots and clearly in need of a dye job. He has bright blues, and sparkling white teeth. His smile is mesmerizing.   
"Can I help you Mr. Horan?" I say with an unnecessary amount of disinterest.  
"Actually yes you can help me. My partner Harry Styles came to see you and said that he was having a tough time getting you to crack about covering us. I thought I would come over here and try to charm you myself." He sits back in his seat flashing me a smile. I have to admit that Niall is much more attractive that Harry and Harry is gorgeous. Though Niall is more seductive where as Harry is an out right flirt.  
"It's going to take a little more than charm for me to insure you Mr. Horan. I am running a company not a charity."  
"Oh Ms. Malik I fully intend to pay." He smirked at me and I had a feeling he was talking about more than just money.  
"Listen like I told Harry you two have to go through the process just like everyone else. I'm not taking on any personal projects at the moment. Find yourself and agent and you can get quoted to coverage simple as that."   
"Why don't we talk over dinner Ms. Malik."   
"I'm not interested, but thank you." I say standing up from my seat indicating I am finished with the conversation. Niall stands up as well with a smirk on his smug face.  
"I was asking out of courtesy. I'll pick up at 8."  
"I am not interested in having dinner with you tonight or any other night for that matter."  
"Then you don't have to eat I can meet you back here and eat you right on your desk."   
"I think it is time for you to leave Mr. Horan."   
"Yes, but before I go I should let you know that I always get what I want."   
"Leave." I point towards the door. He flashes me a small as he makes his way out of the door. I hear the door close behind him and I let out a sigh. I sit back down in my chair picking up the proposal I left abandoned.


End file.
